


Turning Out

by BooksandKpop



Series: The Click Songfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, Wondering what love is, if you think this hurts wait until the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: "Am I ready for love?Or maybe just a best friendShould there be a difference?Do you have instructions?"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Click Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716856
Kudos: 14





	Turning Out

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, there's a part 2 for this song on the next AJR album and I wrote the fic for that one first, and then had to go back and write this one as a part 1, yup. [Turning Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gy9HOaDU318) is the song this fic is based around, please go give it a listen it's very good. Enjoy?

_ I hold you _

_ I hold you closer than I ever knew _

_ I could do _

Friends were a strange concept. His mother had always prompted him with questions at dinner, if there was anyone who he wanted to invite around. Kei always said no. Until he met Yamaguchi. Because Yamaguchi seemed to like being around him. He sat with him at lunch and they played sports together. Kei’s mother loved Yamaguchi from the first moment he came over. It would be hard not to smile when he was around. 

Yamaguchi was Kei’s friend. His first friend. His only friend. So he kept close to him and let himself smile at the smiles that were reserved just for Kei. They spent so much time together Kei wondered how much of himself was actually bits of Yamaguchi that he had taken on without noticing.

_ But I'm confused _

_ I thought I'd recognize when love was true _

_ But I'm confused _

Kei knew what it meant when people were dating. He knew that when people liked each other they spent a lot of time together, just them. Love wasn’t something foreign to Kei. He loved his parents and reluctantly admitted that he loved his older brother too. But people thought he loved Yamaguchi too. Yamaguchi was the person he spent all his time with, they were friends. Was this was love was?

_ In my mind _

_ I thought the birds would sing and sparks would fly _

_ But it's just quiet _

Yamaguchi was good at making friends. He made new friends and introduced them to Kei. They were loud people, bright people, nice people. When they invited themselves round to his house to study his mother gave him a big hug. She told him she was happy he was making more friends. These people were Yamaguchi’s friends though. Kei didn’t feel the same way about them as he did about Yamaguchi. Did that mean he loved his friend? 

_ Am I ready for love? _

_ Or maybe just a best friend _

_ Should there be a difference? _

_ Do you have instructions? _

Someone called Yamaguchi his best friend. Since Yamaguchi was his only friend Kei thought it was obvious that he would be the best. But ‘best friend’ seemed to mean a lot more to people. So Kei admitted that Yamaguchi was his best friend. It made the shorter boy beam with a shine in his eyes and wrap him in a tight hug. It made Kei’s chest hurt. What was the difference between having a best friend and being in love? He supposed he would figure it out eventually.

_ You say I turned out fine _

_ I think I'm still turning out _

_ I hope you stick around _

_ We're gonna figure it out _

They started to grow up. Yamaguchi made more friends. Kei made friends too. He didn’t mind spending time with them. They shared his taste in music and didn’t mind being quiet with him. But Yamaguchi was still his best friend. 

_ Who can I turn to now? _

Kei told Yamaguchi that he thought he was broken. Yamaguchi promised him that wasn’t true. He said that Kei was fine, there was nothing wrong with him. Kei thought the had a lot more growing to do. Yamaguchi promised that he would always be there for him. They were best friends after all. 

_ I'm a little kid with so much doubt _

_ Do you wanna be there to see how I turn out? _

No matter what, Yamaguchi was always there for him. Some of his other friends left, they moved away or lost touch. Kei made other friends. None of them made him feel the way Yamaguchi did. But Yamaguchi was his best friend, his oldest friend, his first friend. He knew all of Kei’s secrets and soft spots. Yamaguchi made Kei happy. Kei still wondered if this was the way all best friends were or was this love. But they had so much more growing to do. 

_ ‘Cause I’m still turning out. _


End file.
